onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nobody700/Chapter 731 predication
Cover story end: I hate being a cabin boy! Page 1: Sanji: Alright Big mom crew... let's see what you got! Brook and Chopper: GO SANJI! Sanji: SHUT UP! ONLY NAMISWAN CAN WATCH ME! Wait... where's Namiswan? Brook: She said she had a plan. She told us to help you fight. ???: FIGHT!? THIS IS THE DEATH OF YOU ALL! < A man with a half a disco ball hair, as tall as Brook, and is as skinny, with a nose almost as long as Usopp's, but sharper. He wears a cherry suit, and holds a shield with spikes everywhere around the edge. > ???: BEG FOR MERCY! < Ron 'Death shield baron' john, Bounty- 112 Million. > Page 2: Ron: Who will be killed by one of Big Mom's greatest elite!? Sanji: Okay idiot, I'll kick your ass. Ron: How dare you!? I am a genius! I am smarter then the smartest people who were ever smart! Sanji: What? Ron: I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY! < Ron jumps at the sunny, spinning his shield at full speed > Ron: DEATH TWIRL! Sanji: Okay... EAT THIS SHIT! < Sanji runs off the deck of the ship and spins > Sanji: HIGHEST-RATE MINCMENT! < Sanji sends a flurry of kicks, attacking the shield. Despite the shield going at full spinning speed, the shield is destroyed > Page 3: < Sanji sends a kick, attacking Ron, and sending him flying at the ship > Big Mom Ship: I'm a ship, I'm a ship... and ship's get hungry sometimes! < Big Mom's ship stops smiling, and opens it's smile, showing wood like teeth, and swallows Ron > B.M.S: Yummy, tastes like real meat. Chopper: AWW! Brook: WHAT THE HECK! Momo: That ship... ITS NOT POSSIBLE! Sanji: NAMI SWAN! HURRY UP! < Cuts to inside the ship's hull > Page 4: Nami: How can I use the coup de burst or Gaon cannon!? Here's the manual. 'Franky's SUPAH manual to the SUPAH ship.' Where is the page!? < Cuts back on board > B.M.S: Hungry, hungry... GIVE ME MORE MEAT! Tamago: We will! Now be quiet! ???: The idiot couldn't handle even one second. I should be more of a challenge. Uggl uggl uggl. Tamago: Go try it ???: Thanks boss... I'll rip them to pieces... < A giant slug like man, wearing rags of clothes, and having long strands of hair starts to descend the ship > ???: Don't eat me. B.M.S: Bring me the blonde one. ???: Okay Page 5: < The slug being hits the water, and starts to swim towards the Sunny > Chopper: What is that! Brook: He's not a devil fruit user. ???: Nope... just diffrent. < The slug touches the sunny, and jumps on board. > ???: Hi. I'm Rulag < Rulag, the ugliest death god, Bounty- 297 million > Rulag: Nice to kill you. Brook: What? < Rulag sprints toward Brook and kickes Brook towards a door > Page 6: Chopper: BROOK! Kung fu point! < Chopper transforms into his Kung fu point > Chopper: Hee... YAH! < Chopper sends a round house kick at Rulag, hitting his hip. > Rulag: That hurt... < Rulag sends a kick back, sending Chopper towards brook > Sanji: Shit! CHOPPER! BROOK! Page 7: Pekoms: What are these guy's bounties? < Starts to check in his bag > One is worth 50... one is worth 30 million... and another is worth 79 million. THESE GUYS ARE WIMPS! Tamago: Bounty is not worth power! Pekoms: Easy enough for you to say, MR. 5... Rulag: Bring it blondy. Sanji: You asked it shit breath... DIABLE... JAMBE! < Sanji runs toward Rulag, and spins his legs too use the ability > Sanji: Collier Strike! < The attack hits Rulag, and he is forced back > Sanji: This guy is a lor stronger then the other one. Page 8: Rulag: Is that it? With that power, you might be able to beat me... but when the commanders in the crew get you... won't stand even 10 seconds. Sanji: You want flames? Brook: Then maybe you should wait? Gavotte: Leap forward! < Brook strikes at Rulag, injuring him > Rulag: What the... I thought you died? Brook: I did! YOHOHOHO Rulag: Time to die again then! Chopper: Heavy point! Chopper: HEAVY GONG! Page 9: Sanji: EVEN SLUGS CAN TASTE GOOD WHEN TOASTED! Well cooked: Grill shot! Rulag: AWW! That burns! Rulag: Well, maybe I underestimated you quite a bit. Pekoms: HURRY UP IDIOT! Rulag: SHUT UP PEKOMS! Pekoms: I WILL EAT YOU WHOLE! Rulag: TRY IT! Page 10: Chopper: They're worse then you and zoro. Sanji: I argree. Tamago: Stop it. Tamago: Rulag... FINISH THEM QUICKLY! Rulag: Yes sir! Tamago: Bon... Such a half baked fool. Goon 1: Why did he go Bon now? Goon 2: Well... he only says bon when he is not angry. Page 11: Goon 1: Why is he angry? Goon 2: Probaly angry he's working with this ship again.Considers him arrogant I guess. Goon 1: Okay. What is this ship anyway? Goon 2: I don't know! Pekoms: HEY, QUIT TALKING! Pekoms: GOT IT? All the goons: YES SIR SO CUTE! Page 12: Rulag: Ever got hit by a tounge? Sanji: WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE UGLY ONE'S WITH THE LONG TOUNGE? Rulag: Ugly? Pekoms: Oh crap... here it comes. Rulag: STOP TRYING TO CALL ME HANDSOME! Sanji: WHAT! Rulag: I am the handsomest from the Ugly clan, but I don't want to hear it! Page 13: Nami: I found it! Ceaser: Found what? Nami: AHHHHH Ceaser: STOP! IT'S JUST ME! Nami: I KNOW! Ceaser: I can help! Nami: How? Ceaser: This is childs play. Just let me go. Nami: No Ceaser: WHAT! Page 14: Sanji: This guy... Time to end this Chopper: He's tough... if we were on the surface... I could use the rumble ball... Brook: He is tough... Rulag: Time to end this! Sanji: Lets end this! Page 15: Rulag: CRUSHER SLUDGE < Rulag opens his mouth, and spits out sludge all over Sanji > Sanji: FLAME WALK < Sanji uses a type of Blue walk, but with his Diable Jambe, sending fire bombs across the sludge, burning it > Sanji: EAT THIS SHITHEAD! < Sanji appears below Ralug > Page 16: Sanji: ANTI MANNER: FLAME DISH! < The kick smacks into Ralug, sending a flame apperation above him, and heavily injuring him. Ralug starts to burst into flames. > Ralug: W...what the... < Ralug falls unconscious > Sanji: Shit... That guy was tough. I hate to use that... But anymore and he would have destroyed the ship. Pekoms: THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TOO... Page 17: Tamago: Well... Pekoms: What? Tamago: I'd rather do it... If I could... Pekoms: Yes sir. Goon 1: Whoah! Now we get to see a rare sight! Goon 2: What sight? Goon 1: Oh well... Just what a Big mom Commander can do. Page 18: Tamago: I'm going to feed you to Ms Big Mom herself... MR boiled egg head. < Tamago, Long daddy. Bounty- 505 million. Big Mom commander 11 > END Category:Blog posts